Madagascar and Soul Calibur IV Announcements
by GrayestLobster7
Summary: Important crossover daily announcements for all my followers.
1. The Important Announcement

Me: Hey guys, brandonchasepowell here.

Alex: The Madagascar 3 and the Penguins of Madagascar movie cast here!

Yun-Seong: And don't forget the Soul Calibur IV cast.

Me: Thank you all for coming here, guys. Anyways guys, we are all gathered here to tell you that I, brandonchasepowell, have got an idea of a Madagascar and Soul Calibur IV crossover, since I've been playing too much of Soul Calibur IV.

Raphael: Indeed.

Me: Now with the idea aside. I have put up a poll for the story whether you want the crossover story to happen or not, on the day of February 10th, 2017.

Cervantes: And I can't wait to thirst for more souls.

Eva: Now Cervantes, this is more serious than taking anyone's souls, Brandon wants the story to be huge, and he doesn't want to screw it up.

Cervantes: Fine!

Me: Ok... anyways guys, hope you vote on the poll on whether you want this crossover story to happen or not. If you want the story to happen, I'll put up a trailer or an intro of Madagascar and Soul Calibur IV, or I could call it, Madagascar and Soul Calibur IV: The Destined Stories, and I also will put up a poll on which animals will get neither of the swords, Soul Calibur, Soul Edge, or better yet... both... but yet again, if you don't want the story to happen, we-

Darth Vader: The Empire will hunt you down, and take you to the Death Star.

Me: *pushes Vader away* Okay, let's not get to the part of fighting each other, Siegfried, say something.

Siegfried: Yeah, everyone who followed Mr. Brandon, vote now on the poll, and start thinking about which animals should get the two swords, my sword, Soul Calibur, or Soul Edge.

Me: That's all we have time for today everybody, keep up the support, oh, and uh, one final thing before we go. A secret quick little clip of the story.

* * *

 _ **Alex fights Algol intro**_

* * *

"The curtain has been raised. Those chosen by history begin their final battle." The narrator said.

"I will destroy any that stand in my way!" Algol shouted

"One thing is certain Algol; my quest for heroism will last far longer than today!" Alex shouted heroically.

"Stage Start!" The narrator said.

* * *

And that was the secret clip of Alex vs. Algol, anyways, be sure to review, and favorite me if you like this announcement, and as always, this is your friendly neighborhood FanFiction writer, brandonchasepowell, signing off.


	2. Voting Number One Completed

Me: Hey guys, brandonchasepowell here.

Alex: The Madagascar 3 and the Penguins of Madagascar movie cast here!

Yun-Seong: And the Soul Calibur IV cast.

Me: Guess what? One lucky voter said yes!

*Everyone applauded*

Me: Now, whoever is the lucky voter, review now, and give me an exclusive PM on which of the Madagascar 3 and the Penguins of Madagascar characters' fighting styles they should have.

Classified: I hope mine is a greatsword.

Me: Just wait, Classified, your time will come soon enough. Anyways, since the voting is going to be done by Friday, I'll be starting to put up a poll on which of the Madagascar 3 and the Penguins of Madagascar characters will get Soul Calibur.

Siegfried: My sword of redemption, of forgiveness.

Gloria: You know it, Siegfried.

Skipper: Well since someone is going to get Soul Calibur, I think it should obviously be m-

Me: Ok, let's not spoil this for everyone, Skipper. Now, about the story, I will show the intro by the end of this month. But before the Sword Choosing Poll, I would put up a story name poll on what the story's gonna be called. With that being said, this is your friendly neighborhood FanFiction writer, brandonchasepowell, signing off.


	3. A Five Way Tie Vote

Me: Hey guys, brandonchasepowell here.

Alex: The Madagascar 3 and the Penguins of Madagascar movie cast here!

Yun-Seong: And the Soul Calibur IV cast.

Me: And today, the votes for the story title is a five-way tie, but wait, we need two or more votes on one story title, then I'll pick the title.

Tira (Gloomy): He's right everyone.

Corporal: I hate when that girl is gloomy.

Me: Yeah me too. Anyways about the title, send me a review or PM on which title has the best name and why do you think that.

Vitaly: Dah, comrades, choose which story is best, and we'll pick it.

Stefano: After that, the writer here will have to choose our fighting styles.

Me: Thank you guys for bringing us up to speed. With those aside, PM or review on which story is the best and why do you think that, and I'll know. As usual, this is your friendly neighborhood FanFiction writer, brandonchasepowell, signing off.


	4. Story Title Confirmed

Me: Hey guys, brandonchasepowell here.

Alex: The Madagascar 3 and the Penguins of Madagascar movie cast here!

Yun-Seong: And the Soul Calibur IV cast.

Me: And today, the votes for the story title is in, the story title is, drum roll please

-Drum Roll-

Me: Madagascar: The Tale of the Two Swords, I'd like to thank the two lucky voters on this story title, now for the weapons and fighting styles. Here are the fighting styles for each character.

Alex - Siegfried

Marty - Yun-seong

Gloria - Ivy

Melman - Zasalamel

Vitaly - Astaroth

Gia - Hilde

Stefano - Yoshimitsu

Skipper - Voldo

Rico - Mitsurugi

Kowalski - Kilik

Private - Amy

King Julien - Raphael

Maurice - Cervantes

Mort - Talim

Classified - Nightmare

Short Fuse - Maxi

Eva - Xianghua

Corporal - Rock

Me: That's the list of fighting styles the characters will or might have. Do you agree with our list? Review now for changes or ratings on a scale of 1-10, and as for me, this is your friendly neighborhood FanFiction writer, brandonchasepowell, signing off.


End file.
